Distributed software applications (referred to herein as “cloud applications”) are commonly utilized to provide content and other functionality to end users. For instance, a cloud application might be configured and utilized to provide an electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) World Wide Web (“Web”) site. The e-commerce Web site might provide functionality for searching and browsing available products, adding desired products to an e-commerce shopping cart, and paying for purchased products. As a part of this functionality, the e-commerce Web site might provide various types of content to the customer, such as text, images, video, and other types of content. Other types of cloud applications can be configured to provide other types of functionality.
In order to ensure a positive customer experience, cloud applications such as those described above must be configured and operated in a performant manner. Customers might become frustrated and discontinue use of a cloud application if the customer perceives that the application is operating slowly. This might occur, for instance, if network bandwidth, computing resources, or other resources utilized in the provision of the cloud application are at or near maximum capacity.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.